The Story
Location: A Island located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean January 30 1993 PARMA (Poultry Applications and Research in Metabolic Augmentation) unanimously approved the building of a group of super soldiers called survivors, using chemistry and nuclear energy. These survivors would’ve used to fight against the Soviets when they attacked the island. February 6 1993 Work began at a desolate underground bunker called the Hydra bunker. There they aimed to build a serum to inject into there creations, the Survivrs. Dr. Chandler Tallow, an initiative scientist worked here. February 27 1993 Work on the Caduceus bunker was finished by PARMA Food Science, Terraformation, and Molecular Synthesis (FSTMS) Division. There, medication and drugs were being studied by a four unknown initiative scientists. March 1 1993 The survivors are nearly complete, but something is missing. Dr. Richards believes time is running short, and the survivors may not be finished on time. March 26 1993 The scientists hold an emergency meeting at the Chrysanthemum bunker. At the meeting a resolution was proposed to use chicken dinner to fuel the survivors. It was approved unanimously. Also at the meeting, Dr. Tallow showed a secret bunker orientation video. In which an escape plan was routed and planned. April 12 1993 Survivrs are nearly complete. The only thing missing was the Chicken. All present PARMA officials voted to wait to obtain the chicken until the Soviets had arrived, so as not to waste the precious Chicken dinners. April 18 1993 In the midst of a violent storm, the Soviets stormed the island by surprise. Under the guise of a terrorist group rather than a regular military, they were armed with obsolete AK-47s, Kukris, DP-28s and more. Despite this, the Soviet forces quickly took over the beach. 5:00 am: The Soviets took over the beach huts and destroyed the unlucky residents. 5:17 am: Four PARMA scientists locked themselves inside the Storm Bunker. 5:29 am: After a short gunfight with the island's militia, the Soviets took over the ocean docks. 6:13 am: Unbeknownst to the Soviets, they unknowingly set up base camp outside the secret entrance to the Hydra bunker, trapping Dr. Tallow, Dr. S, Dr. Richards, and Dr. Jackson inside with only a little water, some snacks, and a few PDWs including a Vector to defend themselves with. 8:43 am: the Conch bunker, a bunker immersed in the ocean was taken over, and the occupants slaughtered. 10:57 am: A green barn was taken over, after a furious fight against a man named Dmitri, an American armed with a P30l. 11:32 am: A large warehouse was taken over at a place called Todesfelde. 3:45 pm: several small red houses were acquired by the Soviets, but all were empty. These were thought to be owned by the Initiative Scientists. 8:12 pm: A Japanese style Tea House was quickly acquired by the Soviets. April 19: 9:45 pm: at last the Soviets have possession of the Crimson Ring Club, which is located just South of Fowl Forrest. April 20: 2:34 am: two knife-wielding Spetznaz Soldiers found a way inside the green cabins and destroyed the owners and looted the house. 9:45 am: the Storm bunker was found and taken over. All four scientists inside put up a fight, but because of lack of food, they were quickly subdued. April 21: 10:34 am: Soviet Captain met at the Nevelskoy mansion, with Mikhail Nevelskoy, a rich arms dealer, who in trade for money, sold weapons to the Soviets. 6:00 pm: The local Bank was taken over and looted by the Spetznaz. April 22: 3:56 am: the crossing bunker was taken over by a Soviet squad, but fortunately for the owners, they had escaped. 8:07 am: the Police station was finally taken over by the Soviets, leaving the entire Police Force dead. April 24 2:56 am: The Soviets obtained the greenhouse along with the bunker underneath it. 5:59 pm: The last house was taken over and looted. April 25: 4:24 am: In a desperate attempt to bring back some chicken to fuel the survivors, Doctor Jackson left the Hydra bunker and tried to reach the egg bunker, where the Chicken was stored. 5:14 am: Dr. Jackson was killed by the Soviets. 12:37 pm: The Egg bunker was taken over. The Soviets took some of the chicken and put it in their backpacks to eat for their Dinner. 2:25 pm: The Entrance to the Hydra bunker was found and the Soviets entered. Knowing their time was short, the three remaining scientists committed suicide by cyanide poisoning. 2:30 pm: The Soviets gained access to the bunker, and seeing as the scientists were dead, they looted the place. As they looted, they were forced to remove some chicken from their backpacks to add more ammo. Fueled by the scent of the chicken, the survivors came to life and broke free of their glass cases. A bloody battle followed, and the survivors emerged victoriously. 3:45 pm: 75 survivors emerged from the Hydra bunker, and overran the Soviet camp. The commanding Survivor named that place Blood gulch. 4:57 pm: the docks, fisherman's huts, police station, and houses were all taken back by the survivors. April 26 2:00 am: The Survivrs eventually took over the crimson ring club, at a high price. 3:47 am: The mansion was overrun, but Mikhail Nevelskoy was nowhere to be found. 4:00 am: Mikhail Nevelskoy was found hiding out in an outhouse doing his best to fight off the swarming survivors with his Deagle. He was killed after about ten seconds. 12:00 pm: all buildings had been taken back, and the island was once again in the possession of the survivors. April 27: Back at the Kremlin, the Soviet leader was infuriated by his defeat, and decided to strike back at the survivors by sending in a taste of Chernobyl. April 29: операция Ядерная утечка! The Soviets have released their vengeance with a mission called Operation Nuclear Leak! 10:00 am: The Survivors on the coast begin encountering a strange thick red fog. An alarm is issued and the Survivors head inland. Unfortunately, not all made it, several died in the fog. 12:00 pm: Worried survivors begin bickering and fighting amongst one another. 12:27 pm: A shot was fired, and a survivor went down. All Survivors fueled by the urge to Surviv, and their desire for a chicken dinner, begin violently fighting one another. 2:00 pm: The deadly red fog, closed in again. Now it increases in deadliness. Only 20 survivors remain. 4:00 pm: Now only a small circle remains. Only 5 survivors remain. Suddenly a shot rang out. It was a Scout Elite. Only Four remain. The Third survivors was taken down by a PKP pecheneg. The Circle closed in yet again. Smokes were thrown in every place except for where they were needed. Gunshots rung out. More smokes were tossed. suddenly, the Shots stopped. And a single shout was heard. “Ihasyou!”The smoke cleared, and there, in the center of a massive pile of loot stood one living survivor. Then as if a strong wind came, the Red fog faded away. “Winner! Winner! Chicken Dinner!” Yelled the sole survivor. The End